


Ankle Biter

by TheBlogger



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Human Jack, Jack has both a human and a pooka form, M/M, Mpreg, Pooka Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlogger/pseuds/TheBlogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in honor of my best friend's birthday,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ankle Biter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusicalFangirl00193](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/gifts).



> CONTAINS FREAKING MPREG AND GAY RELATIONSHIPS, GET THE FUCK OUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE.  
> I'm sorry this is shit. I haven't written for so long and I had such major writers block.   
> In no way am I saying Sophie would ever act like this. Omfg this shit. *shoots self*

Aster paced back and forth across the floor of the small kitchen he had been forced into, his mind set on Jack, writhing in pain on the bed as North shouted instructions at Tooth and Sandy.  
And before he knew it, he was kicked out, leaving him to wonder if Jack or his kit was going to pull through. The door creaked open and he flung around to face Tooth, her magenta eyes shining and her grin soft.  
“You can relax now, Aster. Both Jack and the kit are resting.” she said softly, and Aster sagged.   
“But I bet you want to see them.” Tooth said, teasing Aster lightly. “Well, come meet your daughter.”  
Aster’s heart swelled. A daughter. He had a daughter. He rushed after Tooth, fighting the urge to plow ahead of the fairy woman and burst into the infirmary.  
The second he stepped in, his eyes settled on Jack, leaning back against a pillow. His hypnotising blue eyes were staring down at a tiny bundle in his arms.  
“Aster.” Jack whispered, holding the bundle out. “Come hold your daughter.”  
Aster made his way over, carefully taking the tiny bundle in his arms. The tiny kit had Jack’s snow white fur, with patches of grey on her paws, ears, stomach, and a grey circling around her eye.   
The eyes opened, and Bunny found bright green eyes staring back up at him. He smiled, tears filling his eyes.  
“Our little miracle.” He whispered.  
“Then that’s her name. Miracle.” Jack smiled, his eyes sliding closed as he yawned.  
“Aster? Jack? Up for some visitors?” Tooth asked, holding open the door to reveal Jamie, Sophie, and Adam, their first son.  
“Momma?” Adam made his way over to the bed, struggling to climb up.   
“Momma needs rest, Adam.” Aster squatted down so he was eye level with the grey furred kit. “Meet Miracle. She’s your new baby sister.”  
Adam grinned lightly. “Pwetty.” he said, touching Miracle’s nose.  
Miracle’s tiny pink nose crinkled before she sneezed, something as soft, almost silent sound.  
“She’s beautiful.” a nineteen year old Jamie whispered, picking up Adam, who was once again struggling to climb up next to Jack, now sound asleep.  
“My little ankle biter.” Aster whispered, kissing Miracles forehead. He then turned to Sophie, standing in the doorway.  
“Hey there. Would ya like to hold her?” he asked softly.  
Sophie stared at the bundle before shaking her messy blonde locks. “Nah. I think I’ll go talk to Tooth.” the girl turned and strolled off down the hall.  
Jamie frowned. “She was so excited when she found out about Jack being pregnant with Adam, almost overjoyed with Miracle. I don’t get it.”  
“Ah’ll go check on her.” Aster gently lay Miracle down in the crib, making his way to find Sophie.  
He found the girl on a balcony, staring out into the snowy wasteland.  
“Everything okay?” He asked, leaning against the rail beside her.  
“Sure. Everything’s perfect.” Sophie said quietly.  
“Somethings wrong with my little ankle biter, isn’t there?” Aster said.  
“Oh, so now I’m your ankle biter?” Sophie snapped, then covered her mouth with a gloved hand.  
Aster’s brow furrowed, then relaxed as he quickly caught onto Sophie’s meaning.  
“Ah get it.” Aster gently pulled Sophie into his arms. “You feel left out, don’t ya?”  
“Yeah…” Sophie whispered. “I didn’t mean to be….jealous..but you don’t even call Adam your ankle biter. Just me..”  
“Ah’m sorry, Sophie. It’s just a natural habit. Ya know, Ah may have my own family now, but remember, yer a part of it too. Ya will, and always will be my first ankle biter.”   
“Really?” Sophie looked up at Aster with bright eyes and a wide grin.  
“Really. Now c’mon, Ah have someone for you to meet.” Aster said, taking the teen’s hand and leading her inside.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Soph!” Miracle cooed, her eyes lighting up as the blonde girl walked into the room.  
Jack laughed, stretched across the couch in his human form, holding a sleeping Adam on his stomach.  
“That’s all she ever says anymore. Soph, Soph, Soph. She won’t stop calling for you, day or night.” Jack said.  
Sophie smiled and scooped Miracle into her arms, holding the kit closer.   
“She just always misses her big sister, is all.” Aster said, coming into the room. “Just like I always miss my ankle biter.” He ruffled Sophie’s hair.  
“Me too!” Miracle squealed, clutching her father’s fur.  
Everyone laughed, and Sophie pressed a kiss to Miracle’s forehead. “Yes, you too, you little ankle biter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you actually read this shit?


End file.
